


Stranded

by Cannkat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Master/Slave, Mistress/Slave(but it's little kids so it's more of a game), Multi, Non-explicit BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannkat/pseuds/Cannkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a little worried about this. I've never written something like this but I've done a lot of research.</p>
<p>There are quite a bit more characters and relationships and I'll add them once they appear in the story. The most recent chapter will be the one that all of the tags are referring to. I'm doing this to prevent spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little worried about this. I've never written something like this but I've done a lot of research.
> 
> There are quite a bit more characters and relationships and I'll add them once they appear in the story. The most recent chapter will be the one that all of the tags are referring to. I'm doing this to prevent spoilers.

All Percy had been doing was watching TV in his cabin, but noo, he had to get sucked into a bright light and end up on a beach. It wasn't even Camp Half- Blood's beach. Percy couldn't figure out the coordinates of where he was, much like when he was on Calypso's island. But this place didn't look like Ogygia. It didn't even smell like Ogygia.

_No, he was NOT weird for thinking that. Ogygia had a very distinct smell that this island didn't have. Oh gods no, now he's talking to a bunch of imaginary readers._

Percy stood up and walked to a small cabin. Nico, his boyfriend/master, was standing there looking very confused.

"Where are we?" Nico asked, his hand on his sword. 

"I don't know but we should see what's inside of the cabin." Percy replied and opened the door of the cabin, holding riptide up. 

The cabin was very simple. There was a sofa and some chairs in one corner, and a kitchen in another, with a table that had 11 chairs. 4 of them had booster seats on them. Two doors were opposite of the door that led outside. 

Percy walked across the room and opened one of them, revealing a room that was a bedroom. There was a simple full size bed and four bunk beds. The room had two doors, one which was obviously the closet, the other which Percy went into too and found a bathroom that had another door, which when opened led back into the main room.

"What's back there?" Nico asked.

"A bedroom, closet, and bathroom."

Suddenly, a note appeared on the table. Nico walked over there and grabbed it.

"It says  
 _"Hello children. You may have noticed that you are stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean. There is no way to get off of the island. When the task is complete, you will be to leave the island. There are nine others on this island. You know eight of them. The eight that you know have been changed into young children, ages 4-6. The other one is fourteen and is badly injured. He will be very helpful to your task. When you find the children, not including the fourteen year old, they will have a tag around their neck saying their age and name. When you finish the task, your eight friends will change back into their older selves. I can't tell you anything else, but I will say that there are no monsters on this island. ~A_  
"That's strange." Nico finished.

"We should go find them!"

"Check the bathroom and see if there's any ambrosia or medical supplies."

"Yes master." Percy said cheekily. Nico rolled his eyes. Percy went to the bathroom and Nico looked inside of the cabinets and refrigerator in the kitchen. Nico grabbed a lunch box that he found in one of the cabinets and put some water bottles and snacks in there. Percy came back out of the bathroom after a few minutes holding a first aid box.

"It has ambrosia, nectar, band- aids, bandages, and a bunch of mortal antibiotics. And the band- aids are Nemo!" Percy told Nico. Nico rolled his eyes again at him. _Wow, I've been rolling my eyes at him quite a bit. No wonder Annabeth was always rolling her eyes when they were together._ Nico thought.

"That's nice Percy. Come on." Nico walked out of the door, Percy following him. 

After maybe ten minutes of walking, they found a little girl dressed in a yellow sundress. She had 14 karat gold eyes, medium brown skin, and very curly light brown hair. Nico read the tag around her neck.

"Hazel Levesque, age 4. Hey Hazel, I'm Nico and this is Percy. We're going to be taking care of you for a while but first we need to find the rest of the kids." Nico picked her up after giving Percy the lunchbox. 

Suddenly there was a bright flash and an eight kid stroller appeared. It had three levels. There was three seats on the top two levels and two on the bottom level. Nico shrugged and put Hazel in one of the top level seats, buckling her in to make sure she didn't fall and get hurt. There was a compartment under the top two levels that Nico put the first aid kit and lunch box in.

"Hey Hazel, if you see anything tell us okay?"

"Okie dokie!" Hazel replied grinning.

"Percy, sit down in one of the bottom row seats."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Percy pouted but complied. 

"Why do I have to sit here?" Percy whined.

"One, I said so. Two, I don't trust you to not get lost. Three, you look cute like that." Nico replied. Hazel was giggling. "Also, don't talk."

They walked(or rather Nico walked while pushing Percy and Hazel) for only a few minutes before Hazel called out, pointing at two girls sitting cross legged. One was blonde and wearing a gray t shirt that said "X equals how old I am. 7X+4(5+10)=95" and a ruffled skirt with tights that had a bunch of complicated math problems on them. The other had black hair tight back into a braid and was wearing a school uniform that consisted of a pleated skirt, button up blouse, and a pair of black flats.

"Hi!" The blonde one said, jumping to her feet. The other one jumped to her feet too.

Nico walked up to them. He looked at their tags. 

"Annabeth Chase, age 5." He read off of the blonde's. "Reyna Ramirez- Arellano, age 5. Hey Annabeth, Reyna. We're going to be taking care of you for a while but we need to get the rest of the kids. Do you want to sit next to Hazel?"

"Yeah!" Annabeth said enthusiastically.

"Yes please." Reyna said politely.

Annabeth and Reyna followed Nico to the stroller, where he picked them up and put them on the top row, with Reyna in between Hazel and Annabeth. Then he buckled them in.

"Why's he sitting in the stroller?" Annabeth asked pointing at Percy. "He looks silly."

"Exactly!" Percy said. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Because I told him to. Percy, did I tell you you could talk?"

"No master."

"Then don't talk."

"Why's he calling you 'master'?" Reyna asked.

"Because I'm his master and he's my slave." Nico replied slightly hesitantly. He had never explained their relationship to a five year old and even though 16 year old Reyna knew what their relationship was like, it was kind of strange.

"Why? I thought slavery was illegal." Annabeth asked.

"Well, forcing someone into slavery is illegal yes, but this is completely consensual so there's nothing wrong with it."

"What does con-sen-sue-al mean?" Reyna asked, carefully sounding out 'consensual'.

"It means that he gave me permission to treat him like a slave. He can stop this at any point he wants to." Nico explained.

"Can I be a master?" Annabeth asked.

"Well no. You'd be a mistress but that's the same thing, it's just a female instead of a male. You need a slave before you can be mistress though."

"I want to be her slave!" Reyna said. Nico looked at Hazel and realized she was asleep.

"You do?"

"Okay! Now you call me mistress and I tell you what to do."

"That's not really how it works."

"Okay!" Nico looked at Percy who looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Stop." Nico commanded the two. They both looked at him. "Reyna, you need a safe word to do this. Annabeth, you have to stop what you're doing when Reyna says the safe word and find out what's wrong. If you don't stop, then you go into time out and you won't be able to play this. Got it?" 

"You aren't the boss of me. I'm your mistress." Annabeth said.

"No you aren't. I'm in charge of you since I'm taking care of you, which means you listen to me."

"But I didn't agree to be your slave!" Annabeth protested.

"Because you aren't my slave. Percy is. You're my charge, which doesn't have to be consensual."

"Fine." Annabeth said pouting.

"Annabeth, you should know that to be a good mistress you need to be able to keep your cool. It'll annoy the hell out of your slave." Nico whispered to Annabeth. "Now, Reyna, what's your safe word?"

"Pausa." Reyna answered. Nico blinked.

"That-that's actually a pretty good safe word. Annabeth, you better remember it."

"Okay!" Annabeth said happily.

"We still have five more kids to look for." Nico said. "If either of you see anything than tell me."

"Why can't they tell me?" Percy protested. Nico glared at him.

"Percy talked and you told him not to!" Reyna called out.

"Reyna! Don't talk." Annabeth commanded.

"Percy, don't talk unless you are told to. Got it?"

"Yes master."

"Remember to tell me if you see anything." Nico reminded them as he pushed the stroller.

They were only walking for maybe 5 minutes before Reyna called out.

"Reyna! I told you not to talk!"

"Sorry Mistress." Reyna said quietly.

"Good. Now don't talk again." 

There were two boys and one girl. The girl was wearing a pair of jeans with a hello kitty t shirt. One of the boys was wearing jeans with an orange t shirt and a toy tool belt. The other boy was wearing jeans with a camouflage jacket. 

"Piper McLean, age 4. Leo Valdez, age 4. Frank Zhang, age 4." Nico read off of their tags. "I'm Nico and this is Percy. We're going to be taking care of you for a while."

Nico put Frank in the seat in front of Hazel, Leo next to him, and Piper on the other side of Leo. He made sure to buckle them all in.

"We have two more kids to look for." Nico told the six kids, deciding that it'd probably be best to get the little kids home and then go find the fourteen year old. He couldn't be that badly injured or 'A' would have told them to go find him first.

Percy couldn't believe Nico. Why did he have to sit in the stroller? Like really. Why? Why couldn't Nico sit in the stroller? Wait, what? Percy thought that they still had to get that fourteen year old kid. Wouldn't that be three more kids? Percy looked at Nico confused.

Nico saw Percy looking at him confused.

"Percy, what are you thinking about?" Nico said. 

Percy understood Nico. He meant "tell me what you are thinking about".

"What about the fourteen year old?"

"We'll get the other two little kids then we'll go back to the cabin and you will stay with these kids while I go get the fourteen year old."

Percy understood now.

They walked for a few more minutes before Annabeth called out pointing at two girls.

"Hylla!" Reyna said, smiling happily.

"Reyna! I told you not to talk! Nico! Reyna won't listen to me! How do you get Percy to listen to you?" Annabeth asked upset.

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Simple really. I punish him until he listens."

"Like a time out?"

"No not like a time out." Percy said.

"Yes, like a timeout. Percy, get up. You're doing time out." Percy gave him a look like 'are you kidding me?' but complied. 

"Okay! Reyna, go to timeout!" Frank, Leo, Piper, Hazel, who had recently woken up, and the two girls were watching this confused.

"Hey! You can't tell my little sister what to do!" One of the girls protested.

"I'm her mistress, which means I can too. Nico said so and he's Percy's master." Annabeth told the girl.

"Percy, sit down." Nico said after dragging him over to the side of the trail. Percy pouted but complied, being surprisingly well behaved. After Nico dealt with Percy, he turned to the stroller, where the two girls had moved to. He looked at their tags.

"Thalia Grace, age 6." Thalia was wearing a pair of jeans with a black crop top. Her hair was short and choppy like she cut it herself. "Hylla Ramirez- Arellano, age 6." Hylla was dressed the same as Reyna. "I'm Nico and this is Percy," Nico made a vague gesture at Percy who was sitting down in 'timeout'. "We'll be your caregivers for for a little bit. Annabeth and Reyna," Nico pointed to each of the girls when he said their name. "Are just playing a game. Annabeth is Reyna's Mistress and Reyna is Annabeth's slave. That means that Annabeth can tell Reyna to do whatever she wants to."

"Ooh, I wanna be a mistress!" Hylla said.

"I wanna be a slave. Can I be a slave?" Thalia asked. Nico stared at Thalia thinking she wants to be a slave? She does?. 

"Sure. What do you want your safe word to be?"

"Stop?"

"That works. Hylla, you must stop whenever Thalia says her safe word."

"Okay!"

"You two, sit right there. You're the oldest so you get the biggest seats but that also means at you can't unbuckle yourselves or I'll put someone else there and you have to sit at the top." Hylla and Thalia climbed onto the stroller and sat down. Nico buckled them both in.

"Percy, get up." Percy complied and walked over to Nico. Nico looked at him amused and kissed his nose. Annabeth and Hylla looked at Reyna and Thalia, respectively, and kissed their noses copying Nico.

Nico whispered something to Percy, who nodded. 

They turned around and started walking back to the cabin. It took about 20 minutes. Percy got all of the kids out of the stroller while Nico folded it back up when he was finished. 

Nico was surprised the stroller would fold. Percy led the kids inside of the cabin.

There was some more stuff in the cabin. A bunch of toys were in one of the corners. The eight kids ran off to play with them.

Nico set the stroller up against the wall of the cabin and then left to go find the fourteen year old.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try to do HTML, but I don't know how and I'll try to learn, and when I do I'll edit this and fix it. I'm so happy that I finally figured out how to publish fics on here!
> 
> EDIT: I tried to do the HTML and I think I did it right!


End file.
